


The King Returns

by CSDP



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, been a while...right?, eyy, please dont be mad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSDP/pseuds/CSDP
Summary: I think it's about time Jack returns to his throne.With his new husband.





	The King Returns

**Author's Note:**

> *Dances* I got no excuse so fight meeeee

Living life with Chase wasn’t as scary or bad as Jack had thought. It was, in fact, fifty times better than his old home! Chase was always loving and protective. Making sure Jack was comfortable, fed, clothed, and felt like he belonged.

Jack lost track of how long he stayed with Chase. But he wanted to stay forever.

And Chase gave him that option.

The centaur proposed a marriage, and who was Jack to refuse. It was small but to Jack it was everything. He grew to love the dragon with all his heart, and vise versa.

That’s when they got the news.

A warrior ran into the forest, crying and begging. Chase was the one who found him.

“Can you SHUT UP?!” Chase growled, grabbing the warrior by the collar and noticed that he wore Jacks signature mark on his chest. However, it was covered by another mark. One he thought was familiar.

“Who is it?” Jacks voice called, walking in.

“My lord!” The warrior cried, “Thank god! You’re alive!”

“Harold?” Jack tilted his head.

“You know him?” Chase asked.

Jack nodded, “Yeah, he was one of the men who watched the citizens. Why are you here?”

“It’s Wuya! S-she’s taken reign!!”

“Wuya?!” Chase snarled.

“Reign?! That’s impossible!” Jack replied back.

“S-she pronounced you d-dead sire! She and H-Hannibal-”

“Hannibal?!” Chase growled, thrashing his tail and having his hair spike up.

“Oh my god!”

“What about them? Speak up!” Jack said.

“T-they took reign! The kingdoms in chaos!!”

“They don’t have the royal blood!”

“B-but they do have power s-sir! Please let him let me go!”

“Chase!” Jack shouted and Chase dropped the warrior. Chase was seething, breathing heavily with anger. He turned to his mate, seeing that Jack was partially transformed, his fangs bared, showing he wasn’t happy either. “We have to take back my kingdom” Jack said lowly.

“I’m not letting you get yourself killed” Chase hissed.

“That’s why you’re coming with me.”

“Huh?”

“That old bitch took my throne!” Jack screeched, “Said I was dead and now she is married to my enemy! Like hell I’m going to let this slide!”

Chase thought about it, “What are you going to do?”

“Me? No, no, _We_ are going to take our kingdom back,” Jack smirked.

Chase smiled, “Oh?”

“Yeah, I think we both want that witch to burn at the stake, and besides,” Jack put his goggles over his eyes and held his staff, “I think it’s about time to show the kingdom my king.”

~~

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!’ A womans voice cackled through the halls, “Ohoho my dear, look at how they squirm!”

Hannibal walked to his new wife to look over the kingdom. He was, with no exaggeration, a giant bean. Usually, he would have a more beautiful form of a humanoid male with dark skin and lovely hair, however, within the walls, his true form showed. Nasty teeth, crooked and rotten with tentacles (roots) as arms, hardly any hair, and eyes that show true evil.

His wife, or queen, Wuya, was perhaps the opposite. She was young and beautiful. Long red, curly hair that flowed behind her like thorns on a rose. A dark complexion to go with her hair and lowing emerald eyes. Underneath those eyes were three marks. A signature, likes Jacks, but that of a with. She was the royal magician before her reign.

“It’s about time that brat was gone and dead! Naive enough to go into that forest. If I had known a simple spell on a guard would’ve worked, I would’ve done it years ago!” Wuya craved the throne. Once she met Hannibal, her crave grew. Teaming up with the dark arts, she planned to get rid of the prince to be, either by magic or her own means. She didn’t care of the blood on her hands, she didn’t with the previous magician after all.

“I agree, my darling” Hannibal laughed. His story is not so different. Hannibal is a powerful demon, taking over a simple kingdom easily but his powers depleted after a certain somebody tried to kill him. Ah, yes, another pest. One he had trouble dealing with but managed once he sealed him in a monstrous form and casted him away in a forest. Ha! To break it was to wed someone of nobility! Who could fall in love with a monster? And a royal of that!

Hannibal laughed at the thought. Until...

“My lords!” Someone shouted, having the two turn around, “The prince has returned!”

“What?!” Wuya growled.

“With a monster of the jungle!”

“WHAT?!” Hannibal shouted.

“Kill them!”

On the ground, outside of the castle walls, Jack and Chase fought the corrupted guards. Chase’s own warriors, who once prowled the jungle as cats, fought with them.

The very appearance of Jack had the citizens fight with them as well. Soon, the two future kings entered the castle, bloody and not ready to back down.

“What are we going to do?!” Wuya shrieked.

“Get yourself together!” Hannibal hissed, “They’ll die before they get here.”

Wuya took a few breaths, “You’re right. There’s no way-”

“Wuya!”

The two looked to the voice and Jack stepped forward, baring his fangs, “Jack!” They gasped.

“You and Hannibal are sentenced to death by treason and attempted murder of the king and my husband!”

“Husband?! You’re not married!” Wuya laughed.

“Think again,” Chase stepped him, dropping the now dead guard.

“Chase!” The two crowned growled.

“You married HIM?!” Hannibal sneered.

“Who are you to talk?” Jack asked, “You married her!”

“Hey!” Wuya shouted.

“Nevermind that!” Hannibal smiled as dark magic formed around him, “You’ll both die!” With that, Hannibal shot a beam at Jack.

Naturally, Jack closed his eyes and blocked with his arms, but felt...nothing.

He opened his eyes and gasped, seeing Chase on the ground. “Chase!”

The centaur was withering in pain, clawing at the ground and...changing. Jack stepped back. Chase’s enlonged body shrunk, his four legs and tail disappeared into two normal legs. His centaur body, no more, now a normal looking man.

“Chase...” Jack gasped.

“NOOO!!!” Hannibal hissed and charged. Something strong and invisible hit him and made him fly back.

Chase rose up from the ground and gave a fanged grin, his eyes shimmered. Scales appeared in his skin and his claws grew. No, he wasn’t human. Never was.

“You’ll die on this day Hannibal!” Chase laughed as he transformed into a full dragon, charging to the demon.

Jack laughed but stopped shortly after Wuya attacked him. “You’re not going to take my crown away you little shit!” Wuya hissed.

Jack growled and fought back.

Wuya fell back, hitting her back hard and the crown she bore rolled away. Jack pointed his staff to her neck. She cackled, “You wouldn’t kill me. You couldn’t harm a fly!”

Jack stood there for a moment, then smirked, “You’re right. Jack-bots!”

From the floor, robotic arms came up and grabbed Wuya. “W-what? What is this?!”

“Burn her at the stake in the middle of the city.” Jack ordered, pulling up his staff.

“What?! NO! You can’t do this! You pathetic little worm!” The bots rose from the floor and began to drag her off, “You won’t ever be king!”

“Stop” The bots stopped at Jacks command.

Wuya laughed, “That’s right. You won’t ever rule! You’ll die by the time that fire kills me! I’ll hex your whole kingdom! You won’t win!”

Jack was silent for a moment, then heard the demons last breath. “No, you won’t.” Wuya’s smile faded as Jacks eyes glowed a soft red and a smile crept again, “I imprison you for eternity” A box flew to Wuya’s feet, “To rot as a dying spirit-”

“Wait!”

“-To live alone-”

“Spicer! Please!”

As Jack continued, Wuya began to fade into the box. “You will never rule a land ever again.”

“SPICEERRRR!!!!!” Wuya screamed as the box trapped her.

Jack watched as the witch disappeared inside the box. Chase walked up behind him, turning back into his human form, licking his lips of blood. Jack turned and smiled at his lover. The dragon bent down and captured Jack’s pale lips, painting them red with blood.

Something caught the kings’ ear from the window. The two walked towards the window, seeing the townspeople gathered and cheering.

“ALL HAIL THE KING! ALL HAIL THE KING!”

Jack held Chases hand and lifted up in victory as the crowd cheered louder. The two kings stood proudly over the kingdom.

Yes, everything was perfect. And they lived happily ever after.

Chase closed the book. “Can you read it again?” His son asked with a cute smile.

Chase chuckled and picked the toddler up, “Maybe tomorrow. It’s bed time.”

“Awww! But I wanna hear it again!”

“You know how your father feels about you staying up late. I’ll read it again tomorrow.” Chase smiled and carried his son to the tiny bed and laid him down. A panther hopped up to the bed and curled at the foot to guard the child.

“Wow and no trouble?” Someone chuckled as Chase tucked the boy in. The two looked over and saw Jack.

“Daddy!” The boy cheered and Chase smiled, giving Jack a kiss when he walked over, “Ewwww!”

Jack laughed and kissed the boys head, “Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?”

“Papa was reading to me,” He giggled.

“How was the story this time?”

“Amazing! I wanna hear it again!”

Jacked chuckled, “Tomorrow, baby. Sleep for now.”

Their child nodded and closed his eyes, falling fast asleep after his fathers kisses him one last time for the night.

Chase held Jack by the waist and gently led him out of the room. Jack stopped for a moment and the two admired their son. Turning off the light with only the night light shining, Jack smiled.

“Goodnight, Jake Long.”


End file.
